


Saying ‘I Love You’

by HiroMyStory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Enochian, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I Love You, ILYs, Oh, Romance, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vignettes, soft, soft deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: “What does it mean?” Chloe asks. The question has been burning for a long time now.Prompt fill for: Imagine Lucifer telling Chloe he loves her in Enochian without her knowing what it means for ages, even before they get together, and when she finds out what that weird snippet of a tune he kept making around her meant, it's likeOh.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 76
Kudos: 580
Collections: One shots from Lucifer





	Saying ‘I Love You’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DifferenceEngineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts).



> A series of snippets written during a chat last night with DifferenceEngineGirl and thepoisonofgod.

Saying ‘I Love You’

Chloe fights out of the blackness, the place where the poison sent her. The first thing she's aware of is her partner’s presence by her bedside, even before she opens her eyes. He’s speaking, his melodious voice thrumming through her. There’s something about his words, even thought she can’t understand them. Something musical, something that strikes a chord deep within her. It’s only a few syllables as she fights her way to consciousness.

He smiles at her. “Well, look who’s back. You didn’t die after all. That makes one of us.”

* * *

Trixie has painted his cheek with a unicorn, the monopoly board is a mess on the floor, they’ve song a dozen 90s jams, and Trixie is snoring on a pile of pillows in the middle of the living room by the time he grabs up his jacket.

“Thanks,” Chloe says. “For tonight. For humoring…I know it’s not your favorite.”

He shrugs. “I suppose it wasn’t entirely intolerable.”

She hesitates but then darts in for a quick hug. It’s not their relationship; not where they are. But tonight was so…nice.

He freezes, as he normally does, but then wraps his arms around her, breathing in deep. He murmurs something she doesn’t quite catch, a cadence of syllables that definitely isn’t English. They’re familiar even though they aren’t.

“What?” she says.

“Don’t let this get out,” he jokes. “It’ll ruin my reputation.”

* * *

“You're safe. That's all that matters.”

He practically glows above her, and the tenderness of his words makes her heart swoop.

She doesn’t want to be practical…but: “We need to find Pierce.” Turning to get her bearings, to get up, she centers herself.

His voice is deep when he utters the now familiar but still unknown words.

When she looks back, he’s gone.

* * *

“You landed on my bullet wound. That was exactly the jolt of blinding pain I needed to bring me round.”

He chuckles, and Chloe has to suppress the burst of laughter that wants to escape her. Relief is a living, breathing thing in her heart.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs instead.

“No, Detective. You threw yourself onto me. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me.” His voice is a breathy and distant, probably from the blood loss, but he looks…happy.

Yet he’s so very pale. She’s worried, looking for a help, calling out for a paramedic.

His eyes flutter, nearly shutting. He murmurs something. It makes no sense, barely the start of some words slurred together. Chloe thinks she knows them, even though she still doesn’t know what they mean.

* * *

“It's a funny story, actually. So, there I was in Hell, and…”

It’s him. It’s really him. Chloe launches herself at him, wrapping him in her arms. He’s here.

This time, it doesn’t take him as long to wrap his arms around her. He breathes deep, and the moment stretches. That’s just fine as far as Chloe’s concerned. He murmurs the musical words into her hair. This time, she’s ready to ask what they mean, but he’s already talking.

“Unfortunately, I can't stay for long. Day job and all that.”

* * *

“That's a pretty mighty swing you've got there, Detective. Are all abandoned zoos this dangerous?” His usual teasing tone swamps her like a wave. He’s here; he found her.

“Lucifer…” Before she can say more, he’s kissing her. “I’m so sorry,” she says wrapping her arms tight around his neck. “I thought you were Michael.”

“Oh, it's okay. You can whack me anytime.” He grins, and his relief and joy are infectious.

She chuffs out a laugh. It’s such a _him_ thing to say.

He sighs pulling her close again. She can feel his breath and the rumble in his chest even though he’s speaking much too quietly for her to hear. Yet, she can guess the rhythm and chimes of what he’s said anyway.

* * *

“What does it mean?” she asks. The question has been burning for a long time now, but she’s been afraid he’ll runaway from her inquiry. She’s not stupid. She knows he’s been saying something he can’t say, no matter how many times she’s tried to reassure him that she’s here for him. Now, though, he’s shouted a variation of the tones at his Father while nodding at her, before pulling her from the room, and she can’t wait to ask any longer.

“What?” He tenses in her arms. “That whole mess? Just that my father is as big of a wanker as I’ve always said. Possibly bigger.”

“No,” she says. “I sort of got that. I mean, what you said.” She pauses, realizing she’s asking out of nowhere, and he probably has no idea what she’s talking about. So she does her best to imitate the musical syllables she’s heard several times now. They don’t entirely work on her human tongue—lack a range and consonance and lilt—but she does her best.

He cocks his head, looking at her like she’s lost her mind.

Her cheeks redden.

“Oh,” he says. “ _Oh_.” Then he repeats the words, and they are as beautiful as ever. “I didn’t realize you were listening.”

She raises her eyebrows and purses her lips, waiting for her answer.

“It’s something in Enochian,” he hedges. “Something to say you care about someone.”

There is uncertainty in his voice, and Chloe knows that’s not quite it. She nods for him to go on.

He glances at the window, and the view out over L.A., beyond her shoulder. He’s uncomfortable, and she squeezes his hand. “It’s not really a language that translates, you know. But if one must, I suppose it means something like, ‘my heart is home’ but also ‘l am filled with song because of you.’ It means—"

“I love you,” she finishes.

“Yes,” he says. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I flipped who got the 'oh' from your prompt, Diff. Oops! 😄
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, or come find me on Tumblr at [hiromystory](https://hiromystory.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
